1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control device of photographing medium, more practically, a printing control device of photographing medium suitable for a camera designed to be compact by, for example, constructing an optical axis of photographing lenses thereof parallel with a film surface.
2. Related Background Art
As a photographing optical system of a camera, heretofore, the optical axis of photographing lenses is, in general, normal to the film surface, and it is usual to locate the film surface in the vicinity of the focal point at the rear of the photographing lenses. In the case of 35 mm film cameras having such structure, if the focal length is, say, 50 mm, an open space of 50 mm length is necessary between the photographing lenses and the film surface. Accordingly, however small-sized the other mechanisms be made, the lens-barrel protrudes ahead. It has been considered, therefore, that it is difficult to make short the camera length along the optical axis beyond some extent. Furthermore, as to the dimension of camera height, compaction has been limited due to predetermined length of the film cartridge. Moreover, the transversal dimension of the camera is necessarily be decided by the film cartridge, the aperture and the winding spool. Thus, minimal dimensions along above-mentioned three directions has been limited, which has caused the restriction on the compaction. To solve these problems, a camera has been proposed, in which the photographing optical axis and the film surface are constructed to be parallel.
In such prior arts, however, the photographing optical axis needs to be deflected by a mirror to reach the film surface. Therefore, the left and right sides of the image are inverted, and when that film is printed in the same manner as a normal film, reversed photographs would be obtained. Then, an attempt has been made in which, for example, a penta roof prism has been set into the photographing optical system in order to obtain erecting images. Employing the penta roof prism, however, has a disadvantage that the prism prevents to lower the camera height and causes the cost up.